


Changing of the Seasons

by The_Black_Bear_Of_The_North



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Past Abuse, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Bear_Of_The_North/pseuds/The_Black_Bear_Of_The_North
Summary: Jon Snow returns back to the Stark's home after his first year of college. However on his return he realises he has hopelessly fallen for the eldest Stark daughter, Sansa. Can he fight his feelings, or will he allow them to change his life forever.





	1. June-The sparks of desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so apologies if things don't seem so smooth. Anyone is welcome to comment on this work with either regards to successes or to give criticism. And just to clarify for some people, here are the ages of the characters  
> Jon and Robb 17  
> Sansa 15  
> Arya 13  
> Bran 11  
> Rickon 7  
> Tags will be updated as the work goes on.  
> Enjoy

June 15th. Jon’s POV 

Jon sat back in his sunbed as the sun glared down on him. It was the perfect weather to make use of the Stark’s family pool, and he gladly accepted Robb’s invitation. He and Robb had just recently finished their first year of college at White Harbour, and were both now enjoying their first chance of a break. Both Ned and Catelyn were away in Dorne for the week, and Robb had left to pick up his siblings from Winterfell academy, leaving Jon alone in the house. He had taken advantage of his situation, and had grabbed himself a cold beer before settling down in the sun bed closest to the pool. Despite enjoying this rare chance of solitude Jon had to admit he did miss the rest of the Stark family. He missed playing video games with Bran and Rickon, and he certainly missed teaching Arya how to play rugby. However his situation with Robb’s eldest sister, Sansa, was different. Of course he missed her, but in a different way. During his last year of Winterfell academy he began to notice changes to her. She no longer had the body of the little girl he grew up with; instead she was becoming a woman. Her legs had become toned and gown longer, her assets had filled out, and her face became unbelievably more beautiful, to the point where the moon, neither the sun nor the countless stars combined could take Jon’s breath away like she could.

He cursed himself every time he allowed his mind to wonder into these ‘forbidden’ zones. He needed to think of the others. Robb would certainly want to kill him, if Ned and Catelyn hadn’t already. Then there would be Bran and Little Rickon, both viewed Jon as an old brother, and neither was old enough to understand. The thought Arya would just roll her eyes and not care did make Jon smile, but that disappeared when he began to think about what Sansa would make of it. She was the stereotypical popular girl, always going to parties and being asked out on dates by any prick with eyes. And while Jon did acknowledge that he wasn’t exactly an outcast, on the contrary he was fairly well liked and considered the greatest flanker in the North. However he wasn’t as popular as his pretty boy best friend. If he couldn’t outshine the likes of Robb then there was certainly no way he co-

“JON!”

Jon’s mind snapped back to himself as he was tackled out of the sun bed by an ecstatic Arya. Though he winced at the pain, he couldn’t help but smile like a Cheshire cat at her.

“Aye it’s me. Couldn’t keep me away for that long, knew you’d all miss me” 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly found the breath knocked out of him by the youngest Starks, both squealing with delight at the sight of him. Despite Bran nearly being 12 and Rickon scarcely being 7, the pair was certainly a handful. Through the tangle of squealing limbs Jon was able to find his feet, before the youngest to both clutched his knees.

“We missed you Jon” Bran said beaming up at him

“He means it, we really did” shouted Rickon, backing up his older brother.

Jon grinned down at both of them and affectionately patted their heads  
.  
“I’m sure you did. You’ll have to let me know all the mischief you two have pulled off without” he said laughing with both of them.

Before either of the two could reply, there was a giggle that drew all of their eyes towards the gardens sliding glass door, and when Jon’s eyes found what was there, he swore his heart skipped more than a beat.

Sansa was lent against the door, her plump red lips forming a smirk and making Jon sweat nervously. He couldn’t help himself as he allowed his eyes to travel down her figure. It had only been a year since he had last saw her, and his memory did her no justice. Her bright pink crop top showed of her petite body and he swears to himself that she’s filled out more. Her toned legs seem to go for eternity, a fact that her denim shorts happily backed. Jon must have lost track of time, and he only became aware once he heard Sansa giggling at him, and much to his embarrassment, he realised his mouth was wide open. Sansa gave him a devilish smile

“Welcome back, Jon” she purred, putting emphasis on his name, before disappearing back inside.

Jon was already a wreck at the sight of her, but seeing her from behind sent him over the edge. His palms began to sweat, his breath hitched, and he was becoming more aware of some part of his body ‘hitching’ as well. To his horror he suddenly remembered that both Bran and Rickon were still clutched to his legs, and his loose swimming trunks would do nothing to protect him. 

“Who wants to play in the pool then” He shouted out the three youngest Starks, hoping to draw their attention away from other matters.

Both Bran and Rickon erupted in excited shrieks and sprinted off to get their trunks. He looked over to Arya who returned his look with a knowing grin, before heading inside. He cursed to himself before ripping his top off and plunging into the pool. Now relaxed knowing that his waist was covered by the water, he swam to the edge of the pool and leaned against it. He looked up the Stark’s house, and a blur a movement caught his eye. It resembled someone trying to hide behind a curtain, almost as if they didn’t want Jon to notice they were spying on. To his amusement he realised it was Sansa’s room. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

Jon’s solitude was once again broken by the high pitched squeals of Bran and Rickon, who both came barrelling into the garden and bombed into the pool. He spent the next hour splashing around with two rascals, being dragged this way and that as they involved him in their rough housing. Despite Jon’s experience as a semi-professional rugby player, he had to admit the two could certainly ware him out quicker than he’d like to admit.

The three were later joined by Robb and Arya, who both insisted that they play a small game of water polo. Of course Jon found himself teamed with Bran and Rickon, who both seemed quite optimistic for the match. Jon allowed himself to smile, and began the game.

Despite Robb and Arya’s competitive nature, mixed with Rickon’s inability to catch a ball, and Bran’s feeble attempts at throwing, Jon found himself actually having fun. The clustered timetable and sleep depriving essays had robbed Jon of most of his fun during the last year, and now that an opportunity of enjoyment had presented itself, he was prepared to grab it by both hands. His impressive goal keeping had allowed his side to keep the match to a ‘respectable’ score of 12-7.

He readied himself as he saw Arya darting towards him, ready to unleash the rocket of a ball she could throw. However this time the ball hit the back of the makeshift goal. Both Bran and Rickon shot Jon a look of annoyance while Robb and Arya shouted in celebration.

“Jon! Weren’t you paying attention?” whined Bran.

However Jon did not hear this. He lost track of everything that surrounded him, as his mind, body, and even his soul placed all focus on what had just entered the garden.

Sansa had plopped herself down on the sunbed right next to Jon, much to his excitement and dismay. Her fire bright mane effortlessly flowed down her shapely shoulders. Her breasts held firmly in place by her bright pink strapless bikini top. Jon subconsciously licked his lips and allowed his eyes to travel further down her goddess of a body. Her toned body laid out on the sunbed took Jon’s breath away, and his heartbeat quickened as his eyes began to reach her petite womanly waist.

WHACK!

Jon’s head threw back like a rag doll as the water polo ball smacked him right in the face. Despite his face being numb to all feeling, he was certain that his cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. His dazed eyes located Robb’s face, which will looking calm, was betrayed by the reddening glow of anger. The three youngest Starks simply floated in the water, looking confused and nervous. Even Sansa had sat up in her sunbed, and despite wearing sunglasses, Jon was certain he could feel her eyes burning into his soul.

Robb’s scarily calm voice pierced the silence.

“It’s getting late” he said. “Best you head back now Jon”

Before Jon could reply, Robb had climbed out the pool, grabbed a towel off a nearby sun bed, and went inside. Jon looked up into the sky, and was surprised to see the dark amber glow of the sunset slowly fading. Robb had a valid point, but Jon knew he had a different reason.

“He’s right” Jon sighed, much to the disappointment of the younger Starks.

“It’s alright” he smiled, “I’ll see you all tomorrow”

Jon climbed out of pool, ignoring the protests of Rickon. He sat on the sunbed next to Sansa, grabbed his towel and dried off his mop of coal black hair. He tried his hardest to avoid looking at her, but he found his eyes being helplessly drawn to her angelic face. He gave her a quick glance, just to see a sweet smile form between her rosy red cheeks, a sight that well and truly melted his heart.  
He gave a quick smile before standing up and stretching, hoping she couldn’t help but check him out. He offered a quick, silent prayer to the Old Gods, thanking them for the years he spent playing rugby that left him with the body of an Olympian. He put on his shirt, grabbed his bag, offered a quick wave of farewell to the other Starks, and left.

The walk home only took a minute, as Jon’s house was opposite the Starks. His mum was still away on a business trip in Kings Landing, leaving Jon an empty house. A more primal thought crossed his mind; maybe Sansa would be willing to make it feel less empty. Jon shook the thought out of his mind as he entered his house. He decided a quick cold shower would provide some help, letting him wash away his embarrassment, and dull his lust.

He climbed into bed after drying himself off. He grabbed his phone and sent Robb a quick text.

Jon: I’m sorry man. I’ll come over tomorrow and we can talk this out.

Jon spent what felt like eternity waiting for Robb to reply, his heart beat quickening as the seconds passed. A beep caused Jon to jump, realising it was Robb’s reply he quickly opened the text.

Robb: K.

Stubborn bastard Jon thought. But at least he wasn’t threatening his life, so progress was being made.  
Jon placed his phone on his bed stand, before lying back to let sleep overcome. Another beep dragged Jon out of his semi-conscious state. Thinking it was another text from Robb, he rolled to his side, grabbed his phone, and allowed to it to illuminate his face. But what he saw nearly caused a stroke.

Sansa: Can’t wait to see you tomorrow ;) x.

Jon stared blankly at the screen, before placing it back down. He then threw himself back into bed before groaning. This girl would certainly be the death of him.


	2. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb have a heart to heart about Jon's feelings for Sansa. But despite Robb's support, will Jon be able to act on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well due to popular opinion here is the second chapter.   
> Full chapter has now been published. I hope this one solves some problems people found with the previous piece of work.

June 16th. Jon’s POV

Jon woke early the next day. The night before had been long and sleepless. His mind had been busy torturing him over the events of the previous day. As much as he hated to admit the joy and pleasure his thoughts of Sansa caused him, he couldn’t ignore the guilt and anxiety he felt towards Robb.

He gave up trying to sleep at 5:30, and decided to have a relaxing bath. The steam helped relax both his aching body and confused mind. He lost himself in the steam, and allowed his mind to wonder. Lying back in the tub, he could almost picture her sat in front of him, her flaming red hair sprawled over her smooth shoulders and back, as almost teasingly hiding her feminine form.

He reached forward to wrap his arms around her stomach, but to his dismay she evaporated into the steam. He closed his eyes and sank further into the bath tub. He glanced down at himself and let out a deep groan. It was ridiculous how the mere thought of her could make him so hard. He could tell by the low glow from the window that he would have enough time to ‘short himself out’ before meeting Robb at 8. He grasped himself and lost his mind to the pleasure.

He opened his eyes as he came down from his euphoric high and let out a satisfied groan and washed himself off. Jon glanced towards the window and saw a golden glow. He gulped and decided to it was time to face Robb. He climbed out of the bath and dried himself off. He sleepily walked back into his darkened room, with a white towel hugging his muscular hips. He grabbed his black curtains and threw them open. It took a couple seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, but when they did he felt his hold body still and tensing up at the sight before him.

Sansa’s curtains had been open, and through the window he could see her, staring at him with her mouth open. Jon remained still, too scared to move. He saw Sansa drop the glass she was holding, not that she had noticed. He threw the curtains shut before staggering back onto his bed. He spent a couple seconds allowing his mind to process what had just happened. Once his heart rate had slowed down he finished drying, put on his black jeans and tight white t-shirt, put his thick black hair into a bun, took a deep breath, and decided to face his fear.

 

The Stark’s home was quiet this early in the morning. He found the door unlocked and let him in. The Starks were more or less his family, so he never felt the need to announce himself. He went into the kitchen, where he found Robb leaning on the kitchen counter with a mug of black coffee in hand. There was another mug placed on the opposite side of the counter, which Jon took as a hint to where he should be. He walked towards to counter, however he noticed a broken glass placed next to the sink. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but he pushed the thought to the back of mind, and took his place opposite Robb.

He looked into Robb’s face, hoping to see anything that would betray the real emotions of the stern, sharp looking face that stood before him. Alas he found nothing, however he was not as confident in the ability of his own poker face, and he was certain he looked as pale as a ghost. Robb must have noticed his nerves, and decided to break the silence.

“I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday” He stated.

Jon had completely forgotten about Robb nearly breaking his nose the previous day. He had been too busy dealing with the guilt and embarrassment of yesterday. However it was now clear he wasn’t the only one dealing with guilt. The fact did make him feel more relaxed, he went to speak, but Robb continued.

“I see the way you look at her, and I see the way see looks at you” Robb breathed out, sounding somewhat frustrated.

Jon kept his eyes locked onto his mug; he could see Robb’s knuckles whitening as his grip tightened around the mug. He gulped, and looked steadily into Robb’s hazel eyes.

“Bran and Rickon are too young to understand what is going on, I can’t speak for mum and dad, and Arya is too smart for her own good” Robb said calmly, the last line brining a smirk to his and Jon’s face.

However what Robb asked next wiped all emotion and colour from Jon’s face.

“Do you love her?” he asked simply.

Jon never broke eye contact with him, however Robb’s strong gaze made him uneasy, and he felt like he might start sweating from the nerves.

“Yes” Jon whispered nervously.

Robb stayed silent for a while, before giving a simple nod.  
Jon took a swig of his coffee, and went to move away, but Robb spoke once more

“I know you are my oldest and closest friend Jon. But she was, is, and will always be my sister. And if you ever hurt her I will kill you” he said calmly.  
Jon froze still, but calmed once he saw Robb grinning cheekily at him.

Jon let out a somewhat nervous laugh, before saying

“Don’t worry” Jon said more confidently “If I hurt her I’ll help you kill me”

Robb let out a warm laugh before walking over to Jon and throwing his arms around him in a brotherly hug. Jon returned before both started laughing, quietly but warmly.

“Now that that’s over with, let’s have fun. Bran and Rickon are staying over at the Reeds today, Arya is at rugby practice till late, and Sansa will be on Facebook with Margaery all day. Let’s go outside, get our tops off, have a couple drinks, and just relax”

The afternoon had been quiet for the two boys. They enjoyed the hot sun blazing down onto the toned, naked torsos. He glanced over at Robb, who was lazily lounging on the sunbed next to him. His dark sunglasses made it hard to tell, but Jon was certain he had dozed off. Not that they had done too much talking, instead choosing the comfort of an un-awkward silence.Jon was built fairly similar to his best friend, however there were noticeable differences. Where Robb was taller, about 6’2, and leaner, Jon was broader and more muscular. To his annoyance he was also shorter, roughly about 5’10, not quite 6 foot, something his friends and team mates had never let him forget.

He shook his head and allowed himself to relax. His mind went back to his conversation with Robb. He didn’t understand why Robb had acted so calmly and casually about the whole situation. Jon had expected to leave the house with at least a black eye, but yet his friend had met him with support and open arms. He had even asked if he loved her. The mere thought him admitting that to Robb had kept him up countless nights. Because unbeknownst to Robb, Jon had loved Sansa for more than just a couple days. Try more like the best part of two years.

He couldn’t quite remember when it first started. He wasn’t even sure if it had a start; it felt like the affection had always been there, slowly turning from a match of friendship, to the bonfire of love it now was.

He thought of the cherished memories he held of her. He remembered when they were young, he and Robb being 7, while Sansa was 5. They had Theon over at the time; he was and is still a family friend of the Starks, but his relationship with Jon had been rocky at times. All 3 of the boys had wanted to play knights, and were all arguing who was going to be the knight in shining armour, and which two would be the baddies. They had been arguing for several minutes when Sansa came over to them, had she had asked if she could join in. She was met with the usual scoffs and refusals as usual, and began to sulk as they boys walked away to start their game.   
Jon began to walk away with Robb and Theon, but stopped when he heard her begin to cry. He turned around, and just kept looking at this little girl sob at being excluded by her brother and his friends. When the guilt became too much he ran to her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her along with them.

Jon had been declared the best knight of them all by the young girl. They had spent the whole afternoon chasing Robb and Theon away from Princess Sansa, whose girlish laugh made his 7 year old heart fly. This had been the start of Jon’s brotherly feelings towards Sansa. But it had not been the spark of his love for her.

That came near the end of his last year of secondary school. When she had first began dating Joffrey, the eldest son of Ned Stark’s best friend, Robert Baratheon. Joffrey was snivelling little weasel, but the blond prick was everything Sansa wanted then. He acted chivalrous around her, taking her out on expensive dates and showing her off to all his friends. There was nothing Robb or he could do, despite how much they hated the little twat. However it only took a month for Joffrey to show his true colours.

Jon and Robb were in the middle of their prom when they received the text from Sansa. 

They both ran as fast as they could to the Baratheon’s estate house, which was empty besides Joffrey and Sansa. Jon had burst the door down, and they both heard a scream that made their blood boil. They bolted up the stairs and found the pair in Joffrey’s room.

He was stood over Sansa, who was trembling on the floor with a bloody lip. He had one hand raised ready to strike her again, but in a flash Jon had tackled the cunt on the floor. The impact producing a sickening crunch that was the sound of Joffrey’s wrist breaking. He towered above the squirming bastard while Robb rushed Sansa out of the house. He stared at Joffrey, but yet he did not see him. His eyes were blinded with rage, and he felt the want to cause him pain.

He could have killed him there and then, if Robb had not shouted up at him to leave. Slowly he put his hand out, offering the cunt a hand to get up. Joffrey grabbed it timidly, but once he was barely off the ground, Jon brought his fist crashing down against his jaw. The punch being so strong it broke both Joffrey’s jaw, and Jon’s wrist. Yet Jon felt nothing but hatred. He kept staring down at the passed out cunt on the ground. Jon calmly turned around, and walked out.

Sansa came to him 2 weeks later. 

She had found him in the Stark’s kitchen, attempting to make a smoothie with one hand, and failing miserably. He turned around and jumped, causing him drop the ‘smoothie’ he had made. Jon cursed at himself; she was a silent ninja in those pink fluffy socks she was so fond of.

“Sorry” she said timidly, keeping her eyes on her feet.

Jon’s heart shattered seeing her so shy and timid.

“Shh sweetling, it’s ok” he said calmly, placing his good hand on her shoulder, in a sign of support.

She finally looked at him, her vivid blue eyes gazing into his bold grey eyes.

“Not just for that” she whispered “For making you and Robb miss prom. For being a stupid naïve girl”

Jon could see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“There’s nothing to apologise for” he said quietly but kindly. “It’s no-one’s fault but his, we should have done something sooner, Sansa I’m sor-"

She had stepped forward, and brought her soft pink lips to his and gave him a long innocent, but loving kiss. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he found himself returning the kiss, closing his eyes and losing his mind and soul in her lips.

She broke the kiss, but kept her eyes on his when he re-opened them. He didn’t move, just kept perfectly still, his eyes transfixed on hers. He saw her rosy cheeks become a dark shade of red as she blushed. She gave him a sweet but shy smile, before running out of the kitchen.

Jon stood there for what felt like eternity. He slowly brought his hand up to his lips and touched them lightly in awe at what had just happened. He missed the sight of her and the feel of her lips already. But, from then onward, he knew he would only love one girl.

“She’s had it rough” Robb said quietly, causing Jon to jump awake from his day dreaming.

“I know it’s no business of mine who you love, and I can’t control either of you. But she’s my sister, and she deserves someone right, someone who will love her and protect her” 

Jon could swear he heard Robb give a quiet sob, but kept quiet and allowed him to continue.

“Now I’m not saying I will be openly warm or accepting at you dating my sister, I can’t help it, it’s just an older brother attitude” He said somewhat more confidently, removing his sunglasses and turning to look at Jon

“But I see the chemistry between you two. I know you’d never hurt her, and I know you’ll make her happy”

Jon could see tears form in his best friend’s eyes; he offered a small smile, which Robb shakily returned.

“But that someone she needs is you” 

Robb took a deep breath and then asked

“Promise you’ll protect her?” he whispered.

Jon kept his eyes fixed on Robb’s as the sound of his heart beat became louder and louder.

“Yes”


	3. First steps pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is long overdue. I apologise heavily for the delay, I have had a lot of stuff going on, my head was all over the place, and a felt like my heart wasn't in this. However things have picked up, and I decided to carry on with this. Thank you to everyone who has stood by and waited. Once again sorry, and enjoy.

Jon awoke a few hours later.The hot summer day had been replaced with a warm and humid night.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Robb, who was still fast asleep. Jon let out a loud yawn, stretched, and lazily sat up in the sunbed. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was half 7. They must had fallen asleep Jon thought, for the best part of 6 hours, after spending several hours talking about life, and to Jon’s delight and embarrassment, Sansa.

Jon went against his better judgement, and decided to get up. He walked into the Stark’s large kitchen, where he found Arya sat by the counter. She looked up from her laptop and gave him a smile. He ruffled her hair and sat down on the stool next to her.

“How was training?”

“Incredible. They had scouts from all the best women’s teams in the North” Arya said excitedly

Jon smiled proudly at who he would once have happily called his little sister, but due to Sansa that was a bit of grey area right now. 

“That’s terrific” Jon replied proudly. 

He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. However his attempt at a brotherly show of support had the opposite effect, as Arya winched and hissed in pain, causing Jon to wrench his hand back.

Before he could speak, Arya pulled the neckline of her black t shirt over, to reveal her right shoulder, which was sporting a large black bruise,

“Shit” Jon said, sounding concerned “That needs ice; I’ll go get you a pack”

Arya rolled her eyes and sighed

“Stop being so fussy over me, I’m not Sansa you know!” She replied teasingly, her lips forming into a sly grin as Jon’s face became a deep shade of red. 

She let out a proud, but friendly laugh, before turning her attention back to her laptop.

Jon just stood there, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to reply, closed it again, opened it, and then stormed out the kitchen to the sounds of Arya’s giggles. He found Robb had woken up, and was now sat on the Stark’s outdoor furniture, which consisted of two chairs, two sofas facing one another, and in the middle of it all, a fire pit. 

Robb was sat in the middle of one of the sofas, on his phone. He gave Jon a nod of acknowledgement, as he sat down on the opposite sofa to Robb. Jon sat back, relaxed and took out his phone and began to scroll through Facebook. They kept this up for several minutes, sat in a comfortable silence with Robb, only interrupting the silence to show each other memes they had found.

As the night set in, the boys decided to order some pizzas, and make use of the Stark’s fire pit. After arguing with Robb about whether or not pineapple belongs on pizza (Jon was a firm believer that pineapple shouldn’t go anywhere near pizza), Jon went inside to get Sansa’s and Arya’s order. 

He found both of the Stark girls in the kitchen; Arya was still fixated on her laptop, the bright screen highlighting her dreary face which now had bags forming under the eyes. Sansa was leaning against the counter, humming happily to herself. Her hair put up in a messy bun, which Jon found cute. In her hands she held a freshly made mug of hot chocolate that was almost overflowing with whipped cream. Her small hands barely protruding from the oversized grey hoodie she wore, that ended just above the knee, her outfit was completed by her favourite pair of pink woolly socks.

Her cheeks blushed and her blue eyes lit up when she noticed Jon walking in. She turned towards him and gave him a shy smile while her eyes shifted to the floor and her hands began to fidget with the mug she was holding. The sight caused Jon’s heart to melt, but his heart rate picked up once he realised Sansa was wearing one of his hoodies.

Jon kept his eyes fixed on her as time seemed to stop.

Arya cleared her throat, causing Jon to snap out of his trance.

Jon shook his head as his cheeks began to redden, he gave a quick glace towards Sansa and noticed that she had blushed way worse than him. He returned his attention to Arya to sort out her order.

After a couple seconds of contemplation Arya settled on a pepperoni pizza. She stretched and heading upstairs for a shower, leaving Jon and Sansa alone in the kitchen.

They stood in a comfortable silence, with the occasional disturbance as Sansa took deep sips from her mug of hot chocolate. Jon took a deep breath and went to stand in front of her. 

As he stood before her he couldn’t help but be drawn to the beautiful features of her face, the cute freckles that adorned her cheeks, and her bright blue eyes that were now locked with his own. He noticed that Sansa had a small amount of whip cream on her cheek. Without thinking Jon gently placed his hand on her soft cheek. Slowly he wiped the cream off with his thumb. Jon kept his eyes locked on hers, he hadn’t even realised his thumb began to delicately trace along her plump bottom lip.

Sansa had closed her eyes and began to softly hum, seemingly losing sense of the world around her. Jon moved his hand to gently hold the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. Slowly he began to move his face towards his, the whole time his eyes were fixed on her lips. Their faces were so close Jon could feel her hot breath against his face; their lips were just about to meet.

“We ordering this bloody pizza or what”

At the sound of Robb’s shouting from the garden, they both snapped out of their trance. Sansa blushing madly as Jon tried to avert his eyes from her. He started rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“So, you uh want anything to eat” he asked 

Sansa shook her head

“No, I’m not really hungry, and the food is usually too filling for me, and I don’t want to waste anyone’s money” she said, sounding almost disappointed.

Jon hated seeing her look so sad; he decided that he could let her have some of his. Her face lit up at the suggestion, and they both agreed on a simple cheese pizza, with a side of garlic bread of course. 

Jon was about to head outside to sort the order out with Robb, when before he could move, Sansa placed a gently but long kiss on his cheek. He felt himself stiffen up as his face reddened. He stood completely still, and watched Sansa smugly smile to herself, before heading outside.


	4. Escape from reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I am sorry for the ridiculous delay in this work, but I'm back. Like I mentioned in my other work my nan recently passed and I have got a new job. So for the foreseeable future I can't commit to a schedule, but hopefully this chapter will keep you all interested.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Ps. This chapter is a short one, due to the fact I'm trying to get my rhythm back. Hopefully in the next few days I'll write a larger chapter, but I'm not 100% promising one by Friday. But if it's not done Friday I'll get it done Sunday.

The door bell rang

"I'll get it" yelled Jon.

After 50 hungry minutes of waiting the pizza had finally arrived. He paid the man, grabbed the pizzas, and headed out to the Starks garden.

Outside he found Robb sprawled over one of the sofas, eyes glued to his phone. Arya was huddled up on the chair, while San a was stretched out on the other sofa. Similarly to Robb they both had their eyes firmly fixed on their phones. Jon couldn't help but notice that the light reflecting off of Sansa's screen highlighted her cute facial features, he couldn't stop himself smiling.

"Pizzas here guys"

Both Robb and Arya grunted in response, not even lifting their eyes from their screens, Sansa however shot a smile sweet enough to melt his heart. He handed both Robb and Arya their pizzas, the smell of the food actually drew their attention away from their phones.

He went to sit down on the chair opposite Arya, but Sansa tucked her legs in, making room for Jon. He blushed slightly and sat down.

For several minutes no one spoke, they all just sat in a comfortable silence, the quiet only being broken by the occasional crunch of pizza or sizzle from the recently lit fire pit.

Jon enjoyed the atmosphere, so calm and quiet, he couldn't describe it. But it just felt right, it felt like home. He was awoken from his thought by Sansa stretching her legs out into his lap. He felt his body tense up, but soon found comfort in the soft feeling of her fluffy socks and shaven legs nestled on him.

His eyes followed her legs that seemed to go on forever, he continue up her body, guilty admitting to himself that he focused on her chest for a bit longer than he should have. 

He soon found his eyes locked with hers. Her pale beautiful features highlighted by the soaring fire that both burned next to them and in his heart. 

His focus soon shifted to her pink lips. She bit her lips as she returned his attention with the same ferocity, neither of them had noticed that they had slowly been moving towards each other. At this moment the world didn't exist, Robb and Arya didn't exist, or anything else for that matter. It was if they had escaped reality. All that existed was him, Sansa, and the burning desire that burned deep within him. 

Their lips moved closer towards one another, he closed his eyes and embraced the bliss.

"Ahem" 

And just like that, reality came flooding back.

"Do you guys have to that while I'm eating?" Arya groaned.

both him and Sansa both jumped back in surprise and immediately began to blush madly.

"Thanks for ruining my appetite" Arya complained, chucking the still half full box of pizza onto the floor in disgust.

Before anyone could react Robb quickly grabbed the discarded pizza box and heavily to help himself to the remaining slices.

Both Jon and Sansa still sat motionless, unsure of how to react to their rude awakening.

"I'm heading to my room, I'm not staying out here with you two recreating the Notebook" said Arya, pretending to gag she got up and stormed off.

Jon followed Arya with eyes, before turning to look at Robb with a questioning look. 

Robb simply smirked, shrugged his shoulders and continued to stuff his face.

Once again they sat in silence, a slightly awkward silence however. Jon just sat and gazed at the night sky. It amazed him with our beautiful the stars were, how they reminded him of Sansa, how each time he looked into her eyes it was like starting into the soul of the galaxy.

He sighed and turned to look at her. She was one her phone, the sleeves of the oversized hoodie nearly covering her petite hands. She had her lucks tucked into her chest, making her look small and cute, like a kitten. Jon couldn't help but stare, the sight of her beauty, it was hard to describe how she made him feel, he felt warm, cosy and soft, almost as if he had a million butterflies in his stomach. But at the same time she completely took his breath away, like he had just completed a marathon.

He spent several minutes trying to find the right word, and then it hit him, the word that perfectly described how she made him feel.

That word, was complete.


	5. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the 5th time I've gone missing but once again im back. I think we've all learnt keeping a schedule is not one of my talents. But that being said i.hope that those of you left enjoy. I really want to keep up with my writing but I am struggling for a variety of reasons, so I'm not promising a date but I do intend to see this through.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Ps I am so sorry for taking so long, so any comments are welcome.

Jon yawned, rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

He tried to make out the time on his phone. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but his phone clearly displayed 3:27 AM.

Jon sighed in annoyance and sat up, had a quick stretch and got up. He grabbed a white shirt and boxers, and headed out into the Stark's hallway from the guest room.

The rest of the night had been pretty tame for the most part, all they did was sit around the dying fire making small talk, largely based on his and Robb's plans for summer holiday. 

Sansa had gone in about half 10, flashing Jon a smile as a goodnight. He couldn't help himself but return it with a half embarrassed half enthusiastic smile of his own.

But it was when Sansa went that the night became a bit less tame. 

Both he and Robb headed into the kitchen, before Robb disappeared into Ned's study with the promise to return with a 'gift'.

That gift turned out to be one of Ned's favourite whiskies. That's more or less the last thing Jon fully remembered. The rest of the night was hazey at best, but he was certain there was some very loud and very bad drunken singing, Queen? Yeah definitely Queen.

Jon cautiously crept, well stumbled down the hallway. He passed Robb's room. The door was wide open. Inside he found Robb, still fully dressed, sprawled out over the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, but soon found himself wincing at the hangover pain coursing for his head. Karma he thought.

He continued down the hall towards the staircase. 

Walking down the stair took more effort that he would care to admit, but he managed it, eventually. 

He stumbled his way into the kitchen where he found the bottle from earlier, it even still had a couple swigs left in it. 

Grabbing the bottle, Jon slowly made his way into the lounge. It was a large room, but homely, every available space on the shelves and cabinets was full of family photos, of holidays, birthdays , graduations etc. 

Jon placed the bottle onto one the cabinets and began to inspect the photographs, and that all too real feeling of loneliness crept into his stomach.

He loved the Starks, and they treated him like he was one of their own, but that was it, he wasn't one of them. He wasn't part of the Stark family, hell he wasn't really apart of his own family.

Jon finished the rest of the whiskey and allowed his eyes to travel to his arm. To the all too real reminders of his outcast status. 

He could feel himself shaking, falling into that pit of despair, falling and falling deeper into it

And then

He felt warmth. Two small arms slowly wrapped around his abdomen, pulling him in close.

"Its alright Jon" he heard her soft voice whisper.

And then he lost himself in her embrace.


	6. Back to reality pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the first chapter that shows the real Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back sooner than i thought I'd be. Guess I finally have my mojo back. As always please leave a comment and enjoy.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity, neither one of them wanting to break the embrace.

Then Jon couldn't take it any longer, the sweet embrace and opened the floodgates of his soul, and he began to cry. For ages they stood in silence as Jon poured out every bit of depression and sorrow from his soul. Every bad memory, every bit of self doubt and every inch of anxiety he had kept bottled up was now free for the world to see. In a poetic sense his soul was an artist, but it could only paint in black.

His eyes eventually ran out of years and his throat became shore, leaving him time to try and control himself, and that's when he felt her arms tighten around him, bring him from the bottomless pit of his mind and back into reality.

He sighed, wiped his face with his hands, took a deep breath and turned to face her.

It took him a couple seconds to find the courage to look her in the eye. He was scared, he didn't know what to expect. Pity was the main main one, or confusion, but mostly be feared that she would look at him with disgust. He would usually never doubt her like that but his past experiences left him cynical and cautious. On the outside he was fun and loveable Jon Snow, a man who loved life and those around him. But inside he was just a scared child, abandoned in all but name by his parents, taken advantage of by any girl that he dated. Ygritte had drawn him in, being his first serious girlfriend, he deeply and truly fell in love with her, and he made the stupid mistake of thinking she returned the favour. It was only when he came home one night to find she had left, along with the little money and valuables Jon had, that he realised how he had used him.

His other two exes while not as bad as Ygritte, weren't saints either. Val had essentially used him as eye candy, and while Dany did truly loved him, he wasn't her ex, who she eventually returned to. All of these had left Jon with a deep mistrust of relationships, and while he'd like think Sansa would be different, the voice at the back of his head asked 'Why would she be?'.

How could she love him, truly love him he asked himself. Here they both were, at opposite ends of a spectrum. He was a broken soul longing to feel like he belonged, and she was the manifestation of perfection, he would call her angel, but even they weren't as pure as her. How could anyone like her love him.

But then he looked into her eyes and saw neither disgust or pity, but sorrow. Tears had run down her pale face, highlighting her true emotions. But somehow that made Jon feel even worse.

If she did love him, then he would only let her down. He couldn't afford the luxuries she deserved, hell no one could buy he certainly couldn't. And then there was the mental side of him, his depression would slowly but surely begin to affect her, and he would rather die than put her through such torment.

"You deserve someone better" he said softly " Someone who isn't me, someone who"-

But he was cut off by her suddenly cupping his face and bringing him to her lips. Isn't wasn't a passionate kiss but it was full of love, that he was certain of.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from her soft lips, determined to protect her from the trap of despair he was.

"But I'm broken" he whispered .

But what he could never have expected her reply.

With tears building up in her eyes, she quietly replied

"Then let me fix you"

Before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
